Believe in This
by Boboballison
Summary: Sam and Dean pick up a case their father left them. With little to go on, Dean turns to Cas, who is reluctant to help. The strain on their friendship is stronger than its ever been. Can Dean and Cas keep it together? Do either of them even care enough? Or is this the end of the Winchester and his Guardian Angel? (Destiel, slash, fluff) a story that stays in character3 thank god.
1. Chapter 1: The arrival of a new case

"Home sweet home," said Dean, smirking to himself as he swung the door open. The only light in the grungy motel room buzzed to live, flickering occasionally. He tossed his duffle against one of the two small beds in the tastefully decorated 80's themed room, and sauntered to the kitchen area. Sam followed suit, setting his backpack on his bed before removing his laptop and seating himself at on of the neon colored chairs surrounding the circular kitchen table. The beaten up laptop roared to life, veiling the taping of the keyboard and adding to the all to familiar ambience of their lives. The pop of Dean's bottle cap reverberated throughout the room as he flopped against the checkered couch. With a sigh of content he flipped through the channels on the bulky low-res TV, finally settled for some cheesy soap opera, and took a long swig of his lager.

Four beers and six Google pages later, Dean snored loudly, drooling heavily on the tacky upholstery. Sam looked fondly at his brother, smiling to himself before returning to his research. They rolled into this small Kentucky town a little past 9 PM, following a case. Since they couldn't very well work a case this late at night, they decided to resume work in the morning. They considered themselves lucky, having found a motel in a town consisting of only 988 people. Though it wasn't exactly The Mariot, they had certainly slept in worse arrangements. Sam, having slept through the entire seven hour drive from Detroit, (where the boys helped Garth gank an unusually aggressive Kappa) was restless, and more than happy to get a leg up on some much needed research.

Three days ago, in the small town of Crofton Kentucky, a man little old man died of natural causes. His name; Theodor Aeon. The obituary said little, as he had no living relatives, and only enough money to pay for a community service, though it could be assumed no one would attend. So why had this seemingly insignificant fellow catch the attention of the Winchesters?

The 84th page in John's journal was like any other, filled from top to bottom with notes, tips, recipes, and instructions to all things supernatural. Scribbles, business cards, and numbers littered every page, causing the book to bulge out, making the material chaotic, at times illegible, and neigh impossible to read unless you knew exactly what you were looking for. For this reason it was luck that Dean noticed the name scribbled in the lower left corner of the 84th page. The creased parchment concealed the first four letters, reading " or Aeon." Unknowing at the time, the brothers assumed the footnote was a continuation of one of their fathers reports, believing that the Aeon mentioned was the same "Aeon" as the Greek god of time. It was again luck that caused Sam to look down as he nervously thumbed the page, revealing the "or Aeon," to actually be "Theodor Aeon." When the journal revealed no other mention of the name, they dug. With the help of google, Sam uncovered the seemingly normal past existence of two men by the same name, and the current existence of a one Mr. Theodor Aeon. The Winchester boys were about to pack up and leave when they got a call from a very desperate Garth in Detroit. After a week of Kappa hunting, they resumed their investigation and headed for Kentucky. It was now, at 12AM, that Sam discovered that their only lead had perished only three days before. He clenched his teeth, releasing a sigh of contempt and dismay, and considered waking Dean to share the disheartening news. Instead he closed his laptop and fell against the hard mattress of his bed, deciding he would face with issue in the morning, with the help of Dean.


	2. Chapter 2: Investigating the Townfolk

"He's what?" Dean asks in a skeptical tone as he tears through a bagel.

"Dead. As of thre- make that four days ago." Sam answers matter-of-factly, nose once again buried in his laptop "Obituary says he died of old age."

"Old age my ass." Dean says through a mouth full of bagel, "How convenient that just happens to kneel over three days before we blow into town."

"Well, we didn't come all this way for nothing." Sam says, peering over his laptop at Dean, eyebrows raised.

"Lets go check it out." Dean gruffs, swallowing his last bite of bagel.

"We'd like to ask you some questions about Mr. Aeon" Sam smiles politely at the middle aged secretary manning the front desk of the towns only morgue. She looks up from her paperwork, her eyes scanning the two men in front of her with something less than interest.

"Why?" she asks bluntly.

Dean, having a harder look and an overall more proffesional air, coughs loudly, holding up his FBI badge for her inspection.

"FBI, were here to wrap up a few loose ends regarding a separate case in Santa Fe."She glances at the badge for a moment and straightens, looking a little embarrassed for her previous attitude towards the two supposed federal agents.

"Yes of course, whatever you need to know."

Dean flashes a quick smug smile at Sam, who straightens his tie and steps forward, placing a long boney hand on the nervous secretary's desk. The woman fidgets uncomfortably at the obvious exchange.

"Mrs…." Sam pauses, eyeing the name card on her desk, "Blevins."

"What can you tell us about Mr. Aeon?" He asks gently with a reassuring smile.

"Well," she starts, peering down through her thick rimmed glasses, "In a town like Crofton everyone pretty much knows everyone." Sam eyebrows furrow at her deep southern draw,

"We don't take kindly to strangers, and we most always look out for our own." She nods, her fatty neck waving "But Mr. Aeon, he was.." she pauses, tongue to teeth

"well, he was just plain different."

Dean cocks an eyebrow "how so?" he urges, face pulled into a frown. She sighs, her short heavy body jiggling slightly with the effort.

"He was a strange little man, been here as long as I have, but never made any sort of waves."

"Did you know Mr. Aeon well?" Sam continues more patiently than Dean.

"No, but then again I reckon no one really did, the old man stayed holed up in that god forsaken house, pardon my French. Damned thing should have been condemned years ago, no one had the heart to tell him to leave it though. He's always been there." She purses her lips, seemingly done with her explanation. The boys exchange glances and thank her quickly before stalking out of the morgue.


End file.
